


Pretty Blond

by NyanzoYiffmada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanzoYiffmada/pseuds/NyanzoYiffmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack heads back to his hotel room after a mission and gets an (un?)pleasant surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Blond

_Jack groaned as he threw his trenchcoat on the hotel bed. Apparently his big “important” mission in Numbani had been nothing but press conferences and meet-and-greets. Honestly, he would have taken fighting ten thousand bastian units barehanded then deal with people. While he was better at it than Gabriel, it was always frustrating how people tried to twist his words and ask loaded questions; why couldn’t they see the good Overwatch was doing instead of trying to dig up or create some sinister ulterior for the group._

 

_Stripping out of his body armor, Jack changed into a grey tank and some black sleep pants with little skulls on them, a gag gift that he’d gotten from the a fore mention Blackwatch agent. He made his way into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face when he heard the sound of footsteps in his room. Immediately he tensed, body going rigid. Slowly, he shut off the water, not bothering with drying his face as he peeked into the room; no one. Still cautious, he slowly stepped out of the bathroom , legs spread and fists raised. It didn’t matter, in the end, as strong arms wrapped around his throat, choking him as he was bodily shoved into the adjacent wall face first._

 

_Snarling, Jack tried to wrap his leg around his assailant’s calf as he clawed at the arm around his throat, but it only managed to give the other space to shove his leg between the strike commander’s thighs._

 

“If this is who Overwatch considers the best of the best then it really is a joke.” _the attacker growled._

 

“Don’t get so smug.” _Jack snapped as he pushed off the wall. The attacker was taken by surprise and fell back, taking Jack with him. The other’s grip had loosened just enough for Jack to roll away but the larger male quickly grabbed him arm and pulled him back and forced him on his stomach, hands behind his back. Despite how hard the blond struggled, he could not break free, the assailant’s knee digging into his back as he fished a thick zip tie from his pocket and used it to tie the strike commander’s hands together._

 

“There, much better.” _the attacker sneered._

 

“What do you want?” _Jack barked as he squirmed, though this seemed to only cause the other male to dig his knee into his back even more._

 

“I saw a pretty little blond who was acting like he was tough shit and decided it was time someone taught him his place.” _the other purred as rough hands moved from gripping his clenched fists down to the back of his sleep pants and giving his ass a firm squeeze. Jack gasped and tried to press himself flat against the floor to escape the unwanted touch._

 

“Don’t! Don’t you dare touch me!” _he howled as he started kicking and squirming again. The larger male only laughed as he moved his hands up only to grab the waistband of Jack’s pants and yank them down his flailing legs._ “Stop! Let go!” _He demanded, fear creeping into his voice which only earned him a hard slap against his ass, the thin fabric of his briefs doing nothing to protect him from the sting._

 

“Shut up, bitch. No one cares what you want.” _his attacker snarled as he slapped his ass again, this time on the opposite cheek. Jack bit his lip, refusing to give the other the satisfaction of hearing him. This didn’t deter the other, if anything goading him to further abuse the strike commander’s ass with hard slaps, going back and forth between both cheeks and getting harder with each slap._

_As the sting grew to a throbbing pain Jack whimpered and pressed himself harder against the floor. He told himself it was to escape the pain, but he could feel himself grow hard, that fire burning in his belly. If the other were to find out...his attacker got off his legs to apparently get something and Jack seized the moment, quickly trying to push himself up. He’s barely on his feet before he’s pounced on, both of them falling on the bed._

 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going? I’m not done with you!” _his attacker barked as he pushed Jack’s face to the side and into the mattress. Now that Jack was on his back, arms trapped between him and the bed, he had less leverage than before and now the other could see how hard he was._

 

“You’re getting off on this aren’t you, you little slut.” _the man hissed, a cruel glee clear in his voice. Jack closed his eyes, a dark blush on his face._

 

“No, I just-!” _this time the man slaps him across the face._

 

“Did I say you could talk? Since you’re such a whore, I’ll put your mouth to better use.” _Jack struggled anew, face hot with anger and growing fear as he heard the other unzip his pants. Despite his struggles the other continued to fish his cock out of his pants, the hand that was pushing Jack’s face into the mattress now gripping his face and forcing his jaw open, allowing the other to force his erection into the blond’s mouth. He could feel it hit the back of his throat, causing him to choke and sputter against the larger man’s pelvis._

 

“Bite me and I’ll slit your throat _.” was the only warning he got before the other fucked his mouth, thrusting hard and fast. Despite himself, Jack felt tears sting at his eyes, soon spilling over which only caused his attacker to laugh._ “Would you look at that? The famous Jack Morrison crying while he gets his face fucked. What’s the matter pretty boy, never sucked a thick cock before?” _he taunted which only made Jack shut his eyes tight as if not seeing it will make it stop happening. Jack could feel the back of his throat bruising with each thrust, small whimpers escaping him. He started to feel light headed and squirmed again, afraid he might pass out, though the other seemed to notice as he pulled his spit slick cock out of Jack’s mouth._

 

“Please!” _he cried, raw and desperate._ “Please, let me go!” _his pleas only earn him a slap across the face._

 

“Shut! Up! I don’t care what you want.” _his attacker replied as he sat back. Jack cried harder as he felt the other tug off his briefs, exposing his now dripping erection._ “Look at you, begging me to stop but you’re hard as steel. You really are a slut aren’t you, just waiting for a real man to put you in your place.” _he laughed cruelly as he grabbed Jack’s kicking legs and pulled him closer before pulling a bottle of lube from his pocket. Pouring some on his fingers, he watched the horror grow on Jack’s face as he sobbed._

 

“No, no, don’t touch me!” _the strike commander cried but it fell on deaf ears. The larger man shoved two thick fingers into Jack’s entrance causing him to howl and clench around them._

 

“Quit screaming! You should be thankful I’m doing this at all!” _the other barked as he fucked Jack with quick thrusts, scissoring his fingers as he worked the blond open. Jack tossed his head back and forth, pleas spilling from his lips, all of which were ignored. Instead, the assailant added a third finger and fucked him harder with them, stretching him until he felt satisfied. As he pulled his fingers out Jack whimpered, face pressed into the mattress and eyes shut tight as he waited for the inevitable. He listened to the other pour more lube onto his hand and toss the bottle aside as he slicked himself up before grabbing the strike commander’s legs and holding them apart._

 

“Shhh, it’s okay little whore, I’m gonna give you what you’ve been aching for.” _the other said before pushing in with one smooth thrust, moaning low in his chest. Jack wailed at the sudden fullness, hands white knuckle tight in the sheets beneath him. He barely had time to adjust before the other pulled out and thrust back in, not bothering to start slow. No, he fucked into Jack with a vicious pace as he bit hard into the blond’s shoulder. Jack simply sobbed, his hard cock dribbling pre onto his stomach and bouncing a little with each thrust._

 

“God, you feel so good on my cock.” _the other purred._ “This is what you were really meant for, Morrison, taking cock like the cum dump you are. Look at you, hard and wanting all because you got manhandled into submission.” _Jack whimpered pathetically, his cock twitching at the other’s words._ “I should keep you like this, tied up and naked to use whenever. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Like getting a nice thick cock to fill up your slutty hole?” _he growled, clearly loosing focus. Jack panted and mewled as his thrusts grew rougher and faster, grinding against his prostate. That light headed feeling was coming back but this time it wasn’t from being choked. His sounds grew higher in pitch before finally he howled, back arching off the bed as he came, covering his stomach. Suddenly teeth where in his shoulder as the other man bit down, filling Jack with his seed as he reached his own orgasm._

 

_Jack laid there panting and pliant as the other pulled out of him and turned him on his side, pulling the zip tie off his wrists._

“Hey, Jack, how’re you feeling?” _a soothing voice asked, large calloused hands rubbing the angry red indents in his wrist._

 

“Thoroughly fucked, Gabe.” _he purred. Reyes chuckled as he kissed the blond’s palm._

 

“Not to rough?”

 

“Not to rough.” _Gabriel hummed his approval before getting off the bed and heading to the bathroom, quickly returning with a damp towel and a glass of water. As Jack sat up enough to drink the water, Gabriel wiped the other down with the towel, making sure to clean out his abused hole before tossing the towel in the wash basket. Jack laid down again, arms outstretched as he open and closed his hands at the other. Reyes chuckled as he crawled back onto the bed with him, pulling the blankets over them both and reaching other Jack’s shoulder to turn off the light. Jack immediately rested his head against Gabe’s chest, a soft purring sound escaping him._

“Love you.”

 

“Love you, to.”


End file.
